


kiss it to perfection

by chuuyaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi is Whipped, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, actually akaashi has never kissed anyone before this boof, is he really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaww/pseuds/chuuyaww
Summary: Bokuto has an unexpected request for Akaashi. Being the good friend they were, they did their best to help Bokuto, teaching him how to kiss... Only the theory of it!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	kiss it to perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Person A teaching Person B how to kiss, and Person B ends up kissing Person A really quick, nervously asks "Like that?" and leaves Person A silent and flustered for a moment.
> 
> [from otp prompt generator]

Akaashi didn’t know how they ended up in this situation. Adding Bokuto to the formula did help to understand how, since they didn’t have the capacity to deny him.

_It was lunchtime and they were picking their lunch, they headed towards the corridor to meet up with someone, but before he could step out of the classroom another person appeared in front of them, almost bumping into them. Akaashi is ready to give their death glare or at least expect to hear some excuse, but stopped when looking up and seeing the familiar person._

_“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto greeted them loudly, catching the attention of some students who were still in the classroom. Perceiving that, the boy asked. ”Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” The question came between pants._

_“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto let Akaashi get to his side and they started walking through the corridor, in the direction of the rooftop, where they usually had lunch together._

_Keiji threw some glances at the boy, noting his restlessness. This was unusual for someone like Bokuto, who was most of the time confident. There were a lot of questions bubbling inside their head, but they chose not to voice them before they were seated properly._

_Akaashi carried their lunch, but then noticed Bokuto didn’t have his with him. “Bokuto-san, did you forget to bring your lunch?” Bokuto turned his head so fast to Akaashi, they thought he would get whiplash. Looking at him and then at his empty hands, the white haired man seemed to realize, his golden eyes widening in the process._

_Bokuto put his hands on his head and shouted. “Ah- Ah! I forgot! Dammit!”_

_Afraid of this worsening Koutarou’s mood, Akaashi thought of a solution. “We can go to the cafeteria and look for something you would like to eat, what do you think?”_

_The white haired boy stared at him in amazement, like he had the best idea. He looked like he was ready to agree but he shook his head and pouted instead. “I had something important to talk about with you.” He muttered._

_It had to be important. Because Bokuto wouldn’t turn down food if it wasn’t important._

_“It won’t take long, go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. I’ll be waiting for you at the rooftop. Okay?” Akaashi felt like they were running out of options here, they needed to convince Bokuto, if they didn’t, they wouldn’t get anywhere._

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise.” Bokuto perked up at that and after just nodding to Akaashi, he ran out to the cafeteria. Keiji decided they had enough time to go in his pace to the location. When they got there, they looked for a place to sit and wait for Bokuto._

_It left energy to their mind run wild._

_What happened? What Bokuto wanted to tell them? Was it something serious?_

_Being serious or not, it seemed important to their friend. Their mind wandered with the lots of “what if’s”, they didn’t notice Bokuto coming back and sitting next to them._

_“Akaashiii! I’m back!” He said, almost shoving his food to their face. “Let’s eat before we talk! I’m super hungry right now!” The addition came in between bites of his food and it was enough to convince Akaashi to not have this conversation while eating._

_Bokuto devoured his lunch with fervor, excited and nervous to the awaiting talk. Keiji noticed it. They were almost ending with his lunch anyways. “You can start talking, if you want, Bokuto-san.”_

_“Thanks, Akaashi!” He beamed. Akaashi averted their eyes, Bokuto was just too cute for his own good._

_After a few seconds of silence, Keiji decided to prompt him. “So…?”_

_“Ah! Yeah! So the deal is: Kuroo and I were talking yesterday about something and he had the guts to say that he bets I haven’t kissed someone yet.” Bokuto blushed lightly and scrunched up his noise in distaste of the memory. “But I want to prove him wrong!” Then, he looked at their direction. Another problem and it had to do with pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san._

_Oh… so that is the matter he is so hung up on. “You’re saying you want to prove to Kuroo-san you kissed someone?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Why?” They asked casually as he picked up a onigiri from his bento._

_“Uh— why? B-Because I feel like that stray cat dared me!” He huffed._

_Akaashi hummed in response. This thought was so Bokuto-like._

_“And what will you do about it?”_

_Bokuto beamed at him, his eyes sparkling like he had the best idea. “That’s where you enter, Akaashi! You’re going to help me!” Oh god, here we go, Keiji thought as he put away his bento and directed his entire attention to Bokuto._

_“How can I help you?”_

_“I hoped you could teach me!” As the words came out of his mouth, Akaashi tried to control their blush that was certainly getting redder. They let out a cough as they used their hand to hide part of their face. Bokuto really said some things without filtering them through. Ah, obliviousness._

_“D-Do you want me to teach you? How to kiss?” At this point they were just trying to gain enough time for them to get their composure again._

_Bokuto seemed to realize what he had just said and scratched his head in embarrassment. “Y-Yeah! I guess… You know how to kiss, right Akaashi? So you can at least teach me the theory!”_

_“Theory?” What the fuck. Akaashi’s mind was blank. They wouldn’t panic, no way, they couldn’t._

_Bokuto nodded with energy. “Yeah! Just- I don’t know, tell me the basics, I guess.”_

_Keiji needed to calm down. They were internally questioning if Bokuto had a glimpse of what he is saying right now._

_Taking a deep breath, putting their thoughts in the right place, Akaashi closed their eyes, taking a moment to concentrate, ready to deny the proposition._

_“Bokuto-san-“_

_“Please, Akaashi! You’re the only one I can ask it, I hoped you could help me.” If needed Koutarou would beg, Keiji had no doubt. “Actually, if it makes you uncomfortable it’s okay! Did I make you uncomfortable?! Oh, I’m so sorry!” Now Bokuto was panicking._

_In reality, they weren’t uncomfortable, just a disaster because of the situation. Akaashi really wanted to give in, but they didn’t know if they could handle Bokuto like this, their heart was only so strong. They decided to play safe._

_“No, Bokuto-san, you didn’t make me uncomfortable at all. You just caught me by surprise. This isn’t an usual request.”_

_“Yeah, I know…” He agreed sheepishly. Cute._

_“I’ll help you. With the theory.”_

So this is where Akaashi ended. Sitting in front of his friend and staring at the excited golden eyes. They sighed.

“Okay, Bokuto-san, please pay attention.” Bokuto nodded fervently, his eyes never leaving Akaashi’s hooded eyes, making them blush a little. “So, you can start with getting closer to the person and touching them softly where it feels more right to you. If you want just to give a peck, that’s easier, I bet you know how to do it. Now… with tongue…” They were getting flustered just talking about it. Akaashi couldn’t help but think of Bokuto doing this to _them_. “Do I really need to explain-“

But before they could protest about the explanation, Bokuto leaned into them and pressed his lips softly against their own. The kiss didn’t last long, but was enough to make Akaashi freeze. As he leaned back again, he glances at Keiji shyly, averting his gaze as soon as he looks at his friend.

“Like that?” He asks nervously.

Keiji was in no state to formulate words right now, they were about to combust. Honestly, they didn’t know if the blush on their cheeks made them look like a tomato, but certainly they were flustered.

Noticing the lack of response, Bokuto looked at them directly this time. Keiji only gaped like a fish at the white haired boy, trying to process the action. With the silence, they were afraid Bokuto could listen to their heart thumping like crazy.

“… Akaashi?” Bokuto uttered and the tremor in his voice caught Keiji’s attention, who slowly noticed the forming tears gracing the golden eyes. “Akaashi, I’m sorry! I-“

Snapping out of their trance, Akaashi leans closer to Bokuto and shushes him softly, extending their hands. “You don’t need to be sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“W-What?” Koutarou took them without a doubt.

The corner of Akaashi’s lips twitched in a small smile. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Really?! Did you like it?” His excitement was coming back again. Keiji chuckled softly to that.

“Yes, I did.” Akaashi received a gasp in response. “But I need to know why you did it.”

Koutarou licked his lips enthusiastically. “This was all Kuroo’s plan!” Keiji couldn’t help but roll their eyes, they’d been suspicious about the other boy’s participation in this. “But I did that because I like you, Akaashi!” He beamed smiling as he confessed. Bokuto’s smile certainly rivaled the sun.

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto scowled to that. “No! I really, _really like_ you!”

“I _really like_ you too.” Akaashi confirmed patiently while sporting an expression of full adoration.

“Akaashi! You’re the best!” Then, Bokuto tackled Keiji in a hug, but they didn’t seem to care, Bokuto-san was hugging them.

“We need to discuss a lot of things, Bokuto-san.” The school bell rang, informing the end of lunchtime, making Bokuto groan. “After practice. Okay?”

“Okay.” Koutarou mumbled without enthusiasm, getting up and helping Akaashi in the action.

“Oh, don’t make that face.” Akaashi’s eyes surveyed the area and noted there weren’t any students around. With that, they stared back at Bokuto, gently resting their hand on Koutarou’s face, and stood on their tiptoes to place a quick pack on the boy’s mouth. “I’ll see you at practice, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi turned on their back and didn’t see Koutarou pumping his fist in the air, but they definitely heard the white haired whooping in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> comments/kudos/criticism are aprecciated!  
> hmu on twitter: ooikwa


End file.
